Huggable (BBG)
The Huggable 'is a class in Battle Bears Royale featuring ''the Huggable as a playable character. The Huggable class was added in the initial v1.0 release along with the Soldier, Heavy and Demo class. The Huggable is a great pure melee weapon. The Huggable has both primary and secondary weapons for use, but mostly rely on its very strong and very quick melee attacks because they have an unique ability of attacking twice. Huggable has the absolute highest base speed of any character but lacks when it comes to health with '''85 '''health points. Huggable uses its speed to get close to enemies and sweep them in a flick with the melee attacks. To support these, the Huggable also has a few primary weapons. However, when these weapons have been used, the player cannot switch between weapons while the weapon is recharging. This feature is unique to the Huggable and hence increases the player's reliance on the melee attacks. A popular primary weapon is So Fly which allows the huggable to fly a short distance to either get away from nasty situations or get faster into combat with opponents. Huggable has only one ranged weapon known as Headlights. Though a bit fragile, the Huggable is NOT to be underestimated! The Huggable costs 1 Joule.__FORCETOC__ Weapons Though relatively seldomly used, the Huggable has both primary and secondary weapons - mainly to support the devastating melee attack. As with the Sniper, none of the Huggables secondary weapons do any damage. There are a total of 3 primary, 3 secondary and a whopping 6 different melee attacks avaliable. The following table contains basic information on the weapons. Click their names for more detailed description and information. '''Primary weapons: Secondary Weapons: Melee Weapons: Skins Despite not having many different kinds of weapons, the Huggable has a whole bunch of different and unique skins. This following table contains all the skins that are - or have - been available for the Huggable. Click the skins name for more detailed description and information. The bottom skin listed above, has not yet been officially announced. The screenshot in the table is derived from the first official taunt video released by SkyVuhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHmtH0INmzs. The skin is highly expected in upcoming future versions, presumably in version 1.4.3. In Game Quotes Losing: "Aww..." Winning: "Yay! We're Winners!" Incoming!: (teamspeak) "Oh No!" Help Me Out!: (teamspeak) "I!I!I!I!I!" Equipment and statistics Health: 85 HP Coded forward speed value: 330 Equipment: Trivia *Originally the Huggable (Class) cost 45,000 Joules, until v.1.4. *It is possible to use the So Fly to get to areas no other class can taking this advantage to surpise your enemy. *The BBR description says the Huggable has been modified to make a safer version of it,. *The Huggable seems to be the only class other than sniper that has secondary weapons which do not do damage. *Because the Huggable uses its body to attack it is impossible to predict its actions. *Even though there is a wide range of skins, all of them have a radio on its head, possibly for Team Speak. *If you enter the Spacecraft map as a huggable you will instantly suicide this is a common bug Concept art References Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Classes Category:Characters Category:Huggable (class) Category:Weapons Category:Huggable Category:Skins